Predator
by Belgianwritersblock
Summary: A story which sprung to mind after reading a review that described the splicers as predators. It's humor, if you're not to sensitive about the subject. Anyway, I found it funny. Hope you do too. Please R&R if you find the time for it.


You pretty much got the summary allready.

Anyway. No I don't own any of the characters in the following story. Consider it my disclaimer.

* * *

Within the dark regions of Rapture dwelled a splicer. He considered himself to be different from all the other Adam-addicted citizens of the fallen city. All those deluded fools were less lucky then he was. For he'd taste Adam tonight. He heard the little sister sing and as a sirens song it called out to him. Irresistible, it truly was. Neptune's Bounty had always been his favourite spot. Adam was everywhere, as long as you knew where to find it. Unlike all the other poor saps he had maintained a rather impressive (under circumstances) amount of his brain functions. A good thing too, he considered. For else he wouldn't have been able to get a sweet deal like this, tonight. With Big Daddy locked up in the fisheries he was free to pay a visit to the girl. Lurking through the streets he turned the corners he knew would lead to the vent.

He had been careful yesterday, watching where she was hiding. And just a few hours ago he had tricked his buddy to attack the big daddy. A necessary sacrifice in world in which only the best, the smartest and the most spliced could survive. Vaguely he was aware that he was mumbling to himself about the things he'd do to the girl. Nearly tasting that sweet, sweet Adam. The hunt made him hungry. He believed he'd soon be satisfied.

Arriving at the seen he heard her continued singing about angels. She seemed to hear him too. "Mr. Bubbles?" She inquired.

He licked his lips and couldn't believe his fortune. Almost he had answered "Yes, come out." But he knew better, he knew those poor excuses for diving-suits didn't speak. Instead he grabbed his wrench and knocked on the vent. The two metallic beats where heard throughout the narrow corridors of the city.

"I'll come out around the corner Daddy." Her voice echoed through the narrow vent.

This particularly surprised the splicer and threw him of guard. This was not the plan. On the other hand, her voice had sounded rich with Adam. He found it to hard to ignore her command.

He moved in slow, heavy paces to keep up the illusion and turned around the corner. When he reached a door it slid open for him. The promised vent was there. He watched it impatiently as the door behind him closed. His eyes shifted quickly as he saw movement in the corner of his eye. If you wanted to survive in Rapture you needed to be prepared for anything and anyone. He wasn't prepared for this however. It appeared there stood a man in a more then decent outfit. He was standing by a table with one chair. He gave a tranquil and calm impression.

"My name is Chris Hansen." He said. "Why don't you take a seat?"

"What? What the bloody hell is this?" The bewildered splicer asked.

"Why don't you take seat?" When he still didn't sit down he closed his eyes and asked again. "Just take a seat." Finally the splicer obliged.

"What is this?" He asked again.

Chris Hansen just responded with a question of his own. "What are you doing here?" The splicer looked at him dumbfounded. "What did you think was going to happen here tonight?" He continued.

"Oh. Well, you know. Nothing much actually." The splicer lied because saying you found a heap of Adam would usually get you killed by those around you, trying to get some of their own.

"Really?" The decently dressed man asked, playing mildly surprised. "You didn't come here for the little girl?"

"Huh?"

"We monitored some of your behaviour towards her." He continued, seemingly unaware of the other mans confused gaze. "I have here, in my hand the transcript of some of the thing you've been saying."

If the splicer had been disorientated before, he was lost in no-man's-land now. Chris Hansen seemed to quote lines that he himself had been saying mere minutes before.

"There's no big Daddy to protect you now, sweaty." Chris gave as an example. "I'm gonna have a lot of fun when I get my hands around you." He read and then looked up at the splicer. He shook his head disapprovingly. "And last but not least. I want a good long 'syringe' full, and you're going to help me get it." The two men looked at each other. Finally Hansen was the first to break the silence. "Do you know how serious this is?" The other man seemed to be out of words, though his mouths movement indicated otherwise. "Look, can you just explain me one thing? Why did want to do this?"

"I didn't want to do anything!" The Splicer replied hastily. "I-I, I just came to share a bag of crisps with her. I swear. I wasn't going to do anything."

Chris just merely turned back to his page with quotes. "I can't wait to taste your sweet, sweet Adam." Then he turned back to the splicer, still seated on the chair, quivering in fear. "You said this."

"You can't prove that."

"We have it on tape. And we have it on camera. Just tell me why you felt like you had to do this."

The splicer didn't seem to see any other way around it. "Well, you know." He seemed broken and ashamed. "It's the need. I just want her Adam, badly. I can't help it. If she didn't want that, she shouldn't have had it in the first place."

"Are you saying she provoked you first? Because we have evidence that suggests the opposite. Besides, that still doesn't justify why you're here."

"Well, you know. It's her Adam!" The splicer spoke loudly as if trying to convince the man. "I just need it. To become stronger. To survive."

"To become stronger?" Now Chris Hansen seemed genuinely confused.

"Yeah, you know. To get plasmids. To shoot fire."

"You think you can shoot fire?" The decently dressed man asked.

"No, not yet. But after this I can, it's worth it."

"To be able to shoot fire?" The splicer nudged yes in reply. "Are you saying you spend your free time committing arson?"

"No! That's not what I'm saying at all. It does other thing too, you know? I can create a bee-hive in my arm."

"U-huh."

"No I mean it. I can!"

"Sure, sure. Nobody's calling you a liar."

The splicer realised the man didn't believe him, but he didn't have any Adam to prove his right. "So what now?" He asked after a while. "When are you going to let me leave?"

"Oh?" Chris Hansen said. Suddenly, as on cue a lot of security-bots entered the room, all mounted with camera's. "Nobody's keeping you here. Nobody's preventing you to leave. You can go at any time."

He ran from that infernal place as fast as he could. He ran as far as he could and finally caught his breath at the fisheries. He pondered a bit at the recent events and decided to come back at his original thought that his mind had been more preserved then those of his brethren.

* * *

I hope nobody found it to offensive and got a good laugh.

The thing I didn't like to much about this story myself was that I couldn't find a proper ending. More then once I thought, just stop at as soon as you introduce Chris Hansen. But then I reasoned: 'Eh, why not go on.' I'd like to know what you think.


End file.
